


Make a Move

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael works at a bookstore, and Gavin's a customer who thinks he’s cute. After a lot of staring on Gavin’s part, Michael makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Move

If he was being honest with himself, Gavin knew exactly why he was at the bookstore, and despite what he would admit, it wasn’t for the books.

Several days prior he had found himself in this particular situation, browsing the store’s broad selection of books, when something- rather, someone caught his eye. Dressed in the typical polo shirt that the employees of said bookstore were required to wear, Gavin was suddenly less interested in the vastness of the store, narrowing his attention instead on the supposedly new employee.

At least, Gavin had never seen him before.

That had been all Gavin had noticed in that day, quickly leaving the property so as not to look suspicious or creepy. However, his brain had continued to go back to the man throughout the day. It wasn’t clear to Gavin what exactly had attracted him to the man, though he had his suspicions that it was the dimple that had formed when he had laughed at a joke some coworker of his had posed.

As noted, that had been a few days ago- Gavin had just been on the verge of forgetting about the man completely, when he suddenly realized he was in need of a particular book. Of course, that in of itself was a total lie, one that he had posed to himself.

He didn’t know any details about this book he required, just that he was interested in getting it. Of course, somewhere in the back of his head, Gavin knew that wasn’t the case. A part of him simply wanted to see if he could locate the man from last time. Hopefully this time he would even be able to work up the courage to actually talk to him.

Those hopes were in vain however, as he ended up simply glancing at the other out of the corners of his eyes as he pointless flipped through books he wasn’t even looking at.

Suddenly, the man- whose name tag had informed Gavin that his name was Michael- was looking directly at him, a wide smile crossing his face. Heat rushed to Gavin’s face as he bit down on his lip, averting his eyes almost immediately and instead pretending to pay attention to the selection in front of him.

Then the sound of footsteps reached his ears, and Gavin was close to panicking. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath, so quietly that he was the only one that heard the word. Backing up slightly, Gavin’s only chance of escape was quickly cut off by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

“Can I help you?”

The voice was friendly and only sounded slightly amused. Then Gavin was looking up, sheepishly meeting the eyes of the employee he had only just stopped staring at. The corners of the man’s lips were pulled upward slightly, a small smile gracing his face, and Gavin felt his heart race.

“U-uh, no,” Gavin finally spit out. “No, I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Michael looked doubtful. “Sure,” he continued. “That’s why you kept staring at me from across the room.”

“Oh, I-”

Michael was cutting him off a minute later, his eyes scanning over the bookshelf in front of them. “Thrillers, huh? Just by looking at you, I wouldn’t imagine that you were the type.”

Despite the part of him that was screaming to abort, Gavin proceeded just the same. “Yeah, I love thrillers,” he lied, trying his best not to cringe at the words. In all honesty, that was the complete opposite of his tastes- he wasn’t even sure how he had ended up in that section of the bookstore.

Most likely it was to get a better view of the man he was currently talking to.

“Read any Stephen King?” Michael asked curiously, pulling a book off of the shelf and looking at the back.

“N-no,” Gavin stuttered, swallowing heavily. He didn’t want to get himself into any situation he wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of, and if Michael tried to strike up a conversation about an author he had never read, he wouldn’t rightly be able to do that.

As he laughed, Michael’s eyes were alight and the dimple Gavin had noticed previously made an appearance. “That’s weird as fuck,” he said, the amused look returning to his face. “Not sure how you can be a fan of thrillers and never read Stephen King.”

Gavin shrugged as his only response, still not quite sure what to say. He knew that his voice wasn’t exactly stable, and Michael was bound to be suspicious of him. It felt weird, he felt creepy, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to get himself out of it.

Before he was able to come up with some sort of lame excuse, Michael was speaking once more. “Alright, dude,” he laughed. “I didn’t mean to make you feel weird or anything. After all, I work here. It’s my job to make you feel comfortable.”

The tone of the man’s voice was very close to that of a laugh, and his amusement was obvious. However, he continued just the same. “But, if it’s not too much to ask, if you could tell me what books you have read, that’d be cool. I could help with suggestions and shit that way.”

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Gavin hardly managed to choke out a response. “Oh, uh- I…” Gavin trailed off, knitting his eyebrows together nervously. He could just leave, honestly he could. Just excuse himself, say he wasn’t interested in buying anything today and never come back.

“Cut the shit,” Michael’s words were drawing Gavin’s attention a moment later, and then the other was laughing. Looking up at him from where he had previously been staring at the floor, Gavin was relieved to see that Michael didn’t look upset.

Quite the contrary, he looked like he was enjoying himself, a smile plastered across his face, eyes lit up in a way Gavin didn’t think he had ever before seen.

“W-what?”

“I said, cut the shit,” Michael repeated. “You don’t fucking read thrillers, dipshit. I can tell- you’re not exactly brilliant at playing it casual.”

Confused by the way Michael’s attitude had so quickly changed- transforming from that of a customer to that of a close friend in the matter of a few seconds- Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Alright, fine,” he said, trying his best to sound confident. “Maybe I don’t read thrillers, so what?”

“So,” Michael replied, emphasizing the word, “forgive me if I’m wrong, but I think you were trying to impress me.”

Any words Gavin tried to say after that were nothing but sputters, causing the smile on Michael’s face to only grow larger. “Wh-what?” Gavin finally managed to spit out. “Why would I be trying to impress you? What would make you think that?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Michael replied casually, leaning against the bookshelf and scanning Gavin’s face with his eyes. “Maybe the fact that you were staring at me from across the room the entire damn time you were here. And don’t think I don’t recognize you from like, two days ago. Like I said dude, you’re not exactly subtle.”

At the man’s words, Gavin felt heat rushing to his face, so much heat that he was sure it must be visible. “Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he exclaimed, stumbling over his words in his attempt to get them out. “You probably think I’m a complete stalker. It wasn’t like that, I promise, I just-”

“Whoa, whoa, calm the fuck down,” Michael quickly cut him off, the look on his face quickly becoming one of surprise. “I didn’t think I was giving the impression that I thought you were weird. I mean, if it happened for an extended period of time, I might have. But I really just thought you were shy. Eventually you would have make a fucking move, but I’m not a patient person.”

A thoughtful look plastered itself across Gavin’s face at that and he tilted his head as he stared at the other. “What are you saying then?”

“I’m saying that if you’re up for it, and you tell me your goddamn name, I’d like to go on a date sometime.”

“Gavin,” was the quick and simple response. “Gavin, that’s my name.”

Giggling softly, Michael smiled once more. “Michael, though I’m assuming you already knew that, since I am wearing a fucking name tag.”

“Y-yeah,” Gavin stuttered, heat once more flooding to his face. “Yeah, I knew.”

After nodding quickly, Michael glanced over his shoulder, back at the cash register from where he had come. “Well, I should probably get back to work,” he said hesitantly. “But be here after my shift, and we can go for coffee or something. Hell knows I’ll need some. I’m off at six.”

“Yeah,” Gavin replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. Then Michael was grinning, turning his back and walking walking away.

Gavin didn’t know how the situation had ended as well as it did, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.


End file.
